As more and more users register for and use mobile services, and new applications requiring high speed data delivery are deployed, bandwidth requirements for cellular networks continue to grow. Unfortunately, while the capacity of cellular networks is increasing, the existing capacity is insufficient to meet the growing demand for bandwidth. In many cellular networks, in order to better utilize the existing capacity of the cellular networks and, thus, improve user experience for users accessing mobile services, traffic redundancy elimination schemes are being used to reduce the amount of redundant traffic transported within the cellular networks. Disadvantageously, however, existing traffic redundancy elimination schemes fail to address many of the types of redundant traffic currently transported via wireless networks.